A Lost Promise
by LifeAwakens
Summary: An ancient promise that was long forgotten; and a love that was lost, but has not vanished. A promise that was made to a beautiful princess by a strong pure-hearted man was lost in time for centuries, and after many years pass the two are suddenly reincarnated. When the two meet unexpectedly, what is in store for them? What challenges will they face, and will their love survive?
1. Prolouge: The Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Hello my readers and reviewers! ;) It's been a while since I've been writing! Well, I have been really busy, especially when you have a new puppy roaming the house. :) School is my top priority, so I can't write anything until I get my schoolwork done. I have been working on this in my free time, and I finally got it done and ready to publish! ^_^ I will be late on updates, so please be patient with me! Don't worry I WILL finish my stories eventually! Well, before I go on talking about my school life and stuff, I'll let you read this new story of mine! :D Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! :) Oh, and I thank Saiyajin-Love for giving me advice and looking over this chapter for me! :)**

* * *

_A Lost Promise_

_Prolouge_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

_"Goku..."_

_The spiky-haired man turned his attention to the small raven-haired woman beside him. "What is it?"_

_The bright sun's rays were reflecting in the delicate eyes of the woman sitting near him. Goku studied her features as he got himself comfortable by adjusting his body in the smooth grass. The girl edged closer towards him before a small smile appeared on her delicate pale features. Putting her arms around Goku, she sighed as she buried her face into his chest. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled, relishing in his rich manly scent._

_"Do you promise?" she asked in a hushed voice._

_His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Promise what?"_

_She wrapped her arms around Goku. "Before I continue that, I have another question to ask you," she continued, and her head rose to look at the young man in front of her. Gazing into his onyx eyes, she secured her arms around his neck, "Do you...do you love me...Goku?"_

_Before giving an immediate response, he closed his eyes and sighed. His arms then surrounded the young maiden's waist so he could pull her closer to him. Resting his head on top of hers, Goku took in her breathtaking scent and smirked._

_"More than anything in this world-more than anything in this universe...you know that," he answered, "Why do you ask?"_

_She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Just making sure," she said and leaned out of his grasp to gaze back up at him. Putting her hands on his cheeks, she saw him blush from the sudden action. She exhaled before her face settled into a solemn one._

_Goku put his hands up on top of hers. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" he said with concern._

_"Goku-sa, do you promise to protect me?"_

_His eyes widened at the unexpected question, and his strong hands wrapped around the raven-haired woman's slightly quivering ones._

_"Protect you? What is there to protect you from?"_

_"I may have not of told you this but I am a princess who is desired by all the evil in this world," she began, but got a little hesitant to finish her sentence. She eventually took in a deep breath, regaining composure before continuing in a soft whisper, "I have been searching for the one that will love me truly and protect me from the beings that desire my power, along with my beauty."_

_"What? A p-p-princess?" Goku stuttered as he was surprised._

_She nodded. "Yes, and I have decided that you're the only one that can protect me as well save me from any sinister force that tries to use my powers to destroy or take over the world. You have the strength and courage to do it, I can tell. You are probably the purest man I've ever met," a relaxing smile came across her features, " I'm so glad I've come across you," she stated as put her hands across her heart._

_A beautiful pink glow lightly sparkled in her chest. Goku stared at her in shock and amazement before a light gasp escaped his lips._

_He looked at her confused as she whispered, "Here," she said, taking Goku's hand in hers. Together, their hands began to emit a light pink color. He envisioned the energy pulsating inside him, growing and spreading like a wildfire. It caused his heart to race as it took him by surprise. And then even after the energy died down, there was this smoldering feeling within his place, so warm and enticing. When she took her hand off of his, she smiled at him and said, "There, it has been done."_

_Goku turned his hand, and his eyes widened at the sight of a strange red mark on his palm. "What...what is this?"_

_"It's a mark-and it's supposed to keep us together, through life and death so we'll never be apart," she explained before she showed her marked palm._

_"It's also known as a bond, and we can always tell when we're in trouble, or what we're feeling," she explained thoroughly, and watched her lover stare at her with a blank expression. "Do you get it?" she asked with concern._

_He studied his hand for a moment with little concern, trying to take in everything that occurred. "Yeah," he nodded his head as he glanced back up at the black-haired princess. After realizing what just took place, he smiled as he lost himself in her eyes, "So we'll always be together huh?" he wrapped his arms around the small petitewoman in front of him, and felt her jump in surprise at the unexpected embrace. He pulled back to stare into her eyes, his smile still present, "I promise I'll always be by your side, and protect you forever!" Goku declared with confidence and happiness._

_The woman blushed before she wrapped her arms around Goku's neck. "I love you Goku," she whispered as she closed her eyes and pulled him in for a tender kiss._

...

* * *

**Well, that was the prolouge! Yes, it was short, but then next chapter will be longer. So what do you think? Is it good so far? Let me know what you think and review! I want to know if I should continue this so, please review! Should I continue this?**

**Plus, I am a part of Team Dragon Star (EDIT: Yeah, I keep putting "Four" instead...-.-". I'm not that talented. xD I do love Team Four Star though. xD I am a part of a forum on FF, and keep typing "Four" instead of "Dragon" O_O BIG DIFFERENCE WHEN CHANGING THE WORDS. I am so dumb sometimes. xDD) so I will be helping out with some chapters. I did write a Goku/Chichi one-shot: "Why Does Love Make Us Suffer?"**

**Check it out sometime! :)**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Realizing

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Hello my readers and reviewers, I'm back with another update! (Though I should be studying for my tests...-.-') But I just coudn't stay away! This story will be quite long, but it all depends. I have at least 19 chapters planned so far, and I have more that I need to think up. Well anyways, enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

* * *

_A Lost Promise_

_Chapter One_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

…

Goku's eyes opened, and he immediately sat up in bed. The sun shone through his window, lighting up his room, letting him know it was daytime. He took in deep breaths as he brought a hand up to his head, brushing it through his wild hair. He looked down at his hand, seeing that there was nothing imprinted on the back of it, just like in his dreams. He sighed as he slowly got himself out of bed. He walked into the nearby bathroom, seeing his reflection in the mirror. He put his palm up against the cool surface of the glass, and lowered his head.

A sad frown appeared. "The same dream huh?" he exhaled, then took his hand off the mirror to scratch the back of his head, "That's strange, ever since I turned 18 I've been having the same dream non-stop, and I'm already 20 years old," he told himself, a little puzzled.

He saw his alarm clock in the reflection, then his pupils slowly shrunk as he noticed how late he slept in. "Oh my-I'm late for my new job!" he screeched while rushing into the closet to find an outfit, "Oh man, I really screwed up big time," he mumbled under his breath as he struggled to get into a pair of pants, "and this is the first day too! I bet my boss is going to be furious with me." he groaned in frustration.

Bit by bit, he rushed through his daily morning cycle. He grabbed a black bag and some packaged food, before heading out the front door of his apartment. Throwing his case over his shoulder, he broke into a sprint, trying to at least gain some more time. He tried to eat something on the way there since he didn't have time to make breakfast, and to him, it wasn't that important to him at the moment, he just cared about getting to work as fast as he could. Taking in repeated rapid breaths, he managed to get across crosswalks to get to a gray 10 story building, covered with windows.

As soon as he ran inside, he grabbed the attention of all of the employees and customers in the room. "Uh, hi there!" he chuckled as the color pink trickled his cheeks. Putting on a cheesy embarrassed grin, he rubbed the back of his head while making his way down a nearby hall, having no clue where he was heading.

Suddenly, he found himself on the ice-cold tile floor. Not having a clue of what just occurred he looked up to see a startled black-haired woman standing in front of him. His eyes widened as everything went black.

* * *

"_Goku, help me!" a raven-haired woman screamed in terror. She reached her hand out for her lover, but she was quickly snatched away by a man with dark blue hair._

"_What's wrong?"Goku asked with fear, trying to figure out what was happening._

"_Ouick! Someone's got me! Goku, where are you?" _

_He ran as fast as he could, being guided by her voice. When Goku stopped he gasped, and stood there wide-eyed, horrified, as he watched the woman he loves being taken away from him. _

"_Hold on! I'm coming!" he huffed out as he started to run again. His anger rose with every step he took, along with the growing fear inside him that the love of his life might be kidnapped, and gone forever._

"_Goku!"_

_He reached his hand out for her, but was hit by an energy blast, and he blacked out._

* * *

"Hello? Are you okay?"

Goku gradually opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a woman that reminded him of the girl in his dreams. His onyx eyes wondered around to study his surroundings, and saw the white tile floors, the cream walls, and several black doors that were seen down along the walls of the hallway. All of a sudden he spotted someone's arm on his right shoulder, which triggered him to immediately cringe at the unexpected touch, causing the female next to him to jump back in surprise.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she said in a raised, worried tone.

Goku leaned back a bit to get a little space. "N-n-nothing! It's nothing!" Goku stuttered as he put his hands up in defense.

The long-haired woman leaned forward to study him closely. Her eyebrows rose as she tilted her head in curiosity. "Are you sure? I'm so sorry!" she apologized, while helping Goku stand. She bowed, "Forgive me…umm…" she put a hand up to her chin, "Who are you?" she asked in wonder, and squinted her eyes at him.

Goku grinned, and put out his hand. "Hiya, my name is-"

"HEY! YOU THERE!"

Goku blinked a couple times in confusion, then looked back to see someone stomping over to him, which wasn't a good sign.

"What…what's the problem?" Goku asked.

The man dressed in a black suit put up a clenched fist. "Would you explain to me, why you're 30 minutes late? You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Son!" he bellowed.

Goku nervously laughed. "W-well, I apologize, but I overslept-"

"WHAT? YOU OVERSLEPT? UNEXCEPTABLE MR. SON! UNEXCEPTABLE!" he raised his voice, causing everyone around to observe the noisy conversation of him and Goku.

Goku tensed up. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Tallon, but I-"

Mr. Tallon put a hand up to silence Goku, and sighed. "No excuses Mr. Son," he took in a deep breath, then relaxed, "though this time I'm going to let you off the hook since it's your first day on the job," Goku breathed out all of his strain, and relief poured over him, "but next time, it won't be pretty so, don't do it again. I am very strict about my employees being late, and I don't want to set a bad example. So please, just don't be late that's all I'm asking." Mr. Tallon explained thoroughly.

Goku nodded. "Yes, I'll be sure to come in on time from now on sir." Goku replied in a soothing voice.

Mr. Tallon smiled. "Good, now get to work Mr. Son." he commanded calmly, then promptly strolled away.

"You got lucky…Mr. Son."

Goku winced in alarm, turning his attention to the raven-haired female, who apparently had a smirk on her face. "Woah, you're still here?" Goku asked.

She nodded. "Well, I never got your _full _name," she winked at him, and let out a giggle.

"The name's Goku!" he said with a grin, and put out his hand once again, "And what might be your name?"

She grabbed hold of his hand, and shook it lightly. "Chichi."

Goku's eyes widened and his mind went black once again.

* * *

"_Hey, I don't really know your name." Goku stated._

_The black-haired princess scooted next to him, smiling. She looked up at the stars for a while, and then finally whispered in his ear, "Chichi."_

_Goku puckered his lips while putting a hand up to his chin, pondering for a moment. "Chichi huh…"_

_Chichi got a bit anxious, and a worried frown appeared on her features. "Is there something wrong with it?" she asked calmly, but inside she tried to hold back her discomfort._

"_Well, I think, it's a beautiful name." Goku said while smiling._

_Chichi smacked him on the shoulder playfully, and looked away, trying to hide her blush. "Oh stop it Goku! You really got me worked up for nothing!" Chichi huffed._

_Goku chuckled as his grin widened. He gathered Chichi into his arms, putting his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes while he listened to the noises of the nocturnal animals fussing about._

"_Chichi, what a beautiful name, it's almost just as beautiful as herself." he said softly, then kissed the top of her head._

_The princess's blush deepened, and then turned around in his arms, burying her face into his chest._

* * *

_Chichi? That's the name of the girl in my dreams! Wait a second…is there some kind of connection here?_

_..._

* * *

**That was chapter one guys! Review and let me know what you think so far! And feel free to ask questions, because I bet this might be a little confusing, but probably just for some of you. **

**Thanks for reading, and review please! I'll be sure to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Love you all! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Connections

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Hi my readers and reviewers! I'm finally back with another chapter! I hope you guys haven't abandoned this story! Dx I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but when you've been constantly crammed with so much work, it's kinda hard to have free time. Plus, I have to take care of my puppeh! ^w^ But he's been limping so, he has to be taken to the vet to get checked. I hope nothing's wrong with him. :/ I've been getting very stressed due to the 10 tests I had last week. . It was just one of those weeks. :/ I also have the end of the first term this friday so, before I cram for tomorrows biology test, I shall post this before I forget! xD I did try my best to look over this story so I hope I didn't miss much mistakes in there! We're all human so, we make mistakes. xD Anyways, hope you all enjoy this next chapter! :D**

* * *

_A Lost Promise_

_Chapter 2_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

_Chichi? That's the name of the girl in my dreams! Wait a second…is there some kind of connection here?_

* * *

"Hey? Goku? Are you alright?" Chichi asked in a concerned tone as she waved her hand in front of his expressionless face, "GOKU!"

Goku shook his head, now back in reality. "Uhh...where am I? Is this another flashback or something?" he mumbled softly in confusion.

Chichi arched one of her eyebrows in alarm. "Hey, what happened? You just...suddenly blacked out, and I was wondering why you just stood there with a shocked expression on your face," instead of a straight answer, he just shrugged his shoulders. She put a hand up through her long black tresses, and took in a big breath, "Well, I better get back to my job to get my work done as soon as possible, so, I'll talk to you later Goku!" she explained thoroughly, then gave him a warm smile as she headed off towards her office.

His attention switched to the clock, then panicked as he rushed down the hall to start his new occupation.

Chichi straightened out a file of papers then stuffed them inside a filing cabinet. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she lazily made her way out of the filing room. After closing the door, she exhaled as she casually walked outside to make her way home. After a few blocks she felt something strange as shivers went down her spine. Feeling uncomfortable, she quickened her pace down the sidewalk as she tried to get home as fast as she could.

'Why do I get the feeling that somebody's watching me?'

She shook her head in disbelief as she let out a laugh.

"Somebody...watching me? That's crazy, why would anyone have an interest in me? I am completely normal! I'm just a regular human being! That's preposterous!" she scoffed jokingly, and a nervous smile appeared on her features, "There's no way! Absolutely no way whatsoever! Jeez, I always worry so much, it's like a disease!" she told herself soothingly, then gasped when she looked at her little white watch that fit perfectly around her petite wrist, "Oh no! I'm distracting myself from getting back home! Gosh, I need to start on making dinner!" she regained her composure while making a fast stride in the direction of her home.

She just carried on and pushed aside the whole "stalker" thought, but, she was unaware of the mysterious stranger peeking from within the shadows. The man grinned, seeing that Chichi had no idea someone was actually watching her from afar. He began to evilly chuckle gently, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh, Miss Chichi, you are so innocent and oblivious that you are actually being observed. I also know you have no clue about what you're capable of, or what you contain that many others desire," his grin widened as he started to follow the raven-haired woman.

Chichi hummed a song to herself as she gathered supplies needed to successfully create her new recipe. She puckered her lips while searching through cabinets for a specific item.

"Oh come on, I knew I bought that the other day, where could it be?" she groaned out in frustration as she fumbled through spices, cans, and other foods that had a relationship with the object she desperately needed. She stopped for a moment and huffed as she put her hands on her hips, "Do I seriously need to go out to buy another seasoning? I could've sworn I put it- ah-ha!" she exclaimed in joy as she spotted the bottle, "There you are you little rascal!" she said in victory, now in a good mood that she found what she was looking for.

She strolled over to the island in the middle of her cozy, light blue kitchen to grab the instructions of the recipe she was planning to make. "Hmm, first, put your stove to high, then let a pan filled with vegetable oil sit on the heating surface," she clarified with herself as she set the paper back down to take out a good-sized steel frying pan. Before she turned on the stove that was in the island, she realized she had to clean herself up.

She put up her arm to smell herself, then immediately pulled away in disgust while holding her nose to plug out the stench. "Pee-yew! That does not smell pleasant to me! I better take a nice shower before starting dinner," she stated, and made her decision as she exited from the kitchen to the bathroom. She opened her bedroom door, and let the light color purple welcome her while she walked towards her bathroom.

Now inside her white bathroom, she took out a couple towels to dry herself when she got out from the shower, along with some other toiletries and other products that she needed when she was done washing herself. She turned on the shower then put her hand in the water to wait for the right temperature. Finally when it was perfect for her, she took off her clothes then went in. She sighed in bliss as the water splashed on her, relieving her stress while she relaxed in the shower.

After she was done, she got dressed into some gray baggy sweatpants with a white short-sleeve shirt, and then went back to the kitchen to continue with making dinner. When dinner was made and eaten, she did her nightly routine for her nighttime slumber. She covered her body with her white blanket then squirmed around a bit to get cozy. Eventually she let her eyelids droop slowly as she fell to sleep and let herself dream a little.

* * *

_The couple walked at a slow steady pace down a narrow path in the woods, until Goku unexpectedly brought his body to a halt, startling the princess beside him. "Chichi, I don't really understand what this means," he said in a firm voice._

Chichi's eyebrows furrowed, puzzled at what her lover said. "What do you mean?" she said hoarsely. Suddenly, her eyes widened a bit, taking his statement the wrong way. Her insides hurt as she started to think negative thoughts.

_**'Oh no, is he going to say something about our relationship? Is he going to say he doesn't love me? What does he mean by this? Oh Goku, I hope it's nothing to strain over.' **_

_She put her hands over her heart as she bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to flow out of her. Goku turned to gaze right at her; his expression changing from a goofy one to a more serious, solemn one. _

_The way he stared at her, made her worry increase ten-fold. "Goku, what's wrong?" her voice cracked as she spoke. She was struggling to keep her tears inside her as her hands turned into fists, clenching them gradually. He wouldn't respond to her, so she began to get very timid inside, and let her body tremble from the pressure, "Why won't you answer me? Did I do something wrong?" she squeaked out as the tears fell. She hugged herself tightly, "Goku, you're scaring me! Just answer me! What do you mean? Did I do something wrong? What's wrong Goku?" she cried out loudly, wiping away the tears from her face._

_"Chichi, why are you letting yourself get so upset? I can actually feel your pain, but I really don't know why," he studied the back of his palm which had the mark, and frowned, "I think it has something to do with this mark," he said softly as he put up his hand into Chichi's view to let her grasp on what he was getting at, "Right? Am I right? What is the purpose of this mark? I don't...understand..."_

_Chichi's eyes examined the ground. "Well, the purpose of the mark is to show that we're together, and also it helps us find out what we're feeling. It can also determine if one of the mates is in trouble, and you can communicate through thought. It connects us, and can share our power with one another. Though, yours is different. I gave you a special mark; it can actually give you extra lives, and can also give you more power. Does that make sense?" she explained then waited for Goku's answer._

_As time went on the mistress got a bit tense while more rejecting thoughts began to run through her mind._

'_**Is he going to say something else after this? Is he going to reject me?'**_

_More tears streamed down her face. "By the way, as we grow closer together, the bond gets stronger. Though, if one of the mates betrays the other, the bond begins to fall apart, and it can lead to chaos. If you don't love your mate a whole lot, you're bond isn't as strong, but you can still feel your lovers emotions. As your bond grows stronger, you can experience new things like your mates thoughts, and know when your mate is in trouble; stuff like that," she continued in a cracked voice._

_Goku nodded as he finally realized the reason of the bond. "I understand now, though, I am very troubled about you Chichi. What's wrong? Why are you so upset? Was it something I said?" he said in a worried tone, his eyebrows furrowing in anxiety._

_ChiChi's cries began to get moderately louder, making the Saiyan very anxious and uncomfortable. "That's it? That was all you were going to ask?" she cried out. That problem was resolved, but now she was distressed about something else._

_"Well, yeah, that was it. But Chichi, please tell me what's wrong! Why are you crying?"_

_Chichi sobbed harder. "I can't believe it; you really don't know what's wrong? You can't even tell what I'm feeling or thinking?" she choked out, "This means you hardly have feelings for me! You don't love me do you? I'm such an idi-"_

_"Chichi! Now listen here just a minute!" he yelled, which caused Chichi to gasp in surprise as she peeked up at him. Goku sighed, "Look, just because the bond isn't strong, it doesn't mean that I don't love you! What has gone through your head? Now hear me out Chichi, can you feel what I'm feeling or thinking?"_

_More tears filled the raven-haired woman's eyes. "No, I can't," she squeaked out, and put her head in her hands, "But that means we're on the same page then. Well, I guess we're not meant for each-"_

_Chichi's eyes widened when she felt a strong pair of arms surround her. "Chichi, that bond means nothing," he said, then took a moment to take in her breath-taking scent, "Well, it does, but what I'm saying is that it doesn't matter if there's a bond or not. As long as we love and care for each other, that's the most important thing. I love you Chichi, and nothing will ever change that, ever, so don't go doubting it," he pulled away to stare deep into her eyes with a very grave but gentle expression, "Got it? Don't you ever deny that I love you, or don't believe my love for you. I don't like those feelings, "hate" or "dislike", it really upsets me especially when you act like this," he sighed, and then examined her as his face saddened._

_He put his hands up to her face then whispered, "I just want you to be happy," he wiped her tears away as a brightened smile surfaced upon his features, "Alright? Always smile for me, because that's a way to show that you're amazingly beautiful." _

_To make sure Chichi wouldn't shed another tear he let her gradually relax in his arms as time passed on. He also wanted to regain some serenity before letting all his growing sensations flow out of him._

_He clenched his teeth as he tightened his grip around the maiden. "Just…just don't ever dislike me," Goku continued his hug, but kept his grip around her while laying his head on top of hers, "or I'll be heartbroken; totally devastated."_

_Chichi wrapped her arms around him, and tightened her grip as well, not wanting to let him go. She buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry Goku, I was just being a bit over reactive, that's all. I apologize for giving you all this trouble. I was worried that when you were asking about the mark, I had no idea at first that were just curious about the mark. I never realized that you wanted to learn more about it, because I just stuck you with it without any explanation at all. I am frustrated with myself since I took it the wrong way. I didn't mean to Goku, I'm so sorry!" she apologized while crying._

_"It's alright Chi, don't worry about it. You know I'll always forgive you, no matter what," he whispered soothingly as he rubbed her back tenderly, "Hey, Chichi,"_

_Chichi sniffled. "What?" she asked as she wiped her tears away._

_Goku grinned lovingly. "I love you," he pulled back to lightly push her nose with a soft touch of his finger. Chichi sneezed from the contact, and Goku's grin widened as he let out a couple laughs, "Bless you," he said as he gave her a peck on the lips._

_Chichi smiled. "Thank you and I love you too," she said affectionately as she brushed her hands through his untamable hair._

_Goku's grin stayed constant on his face and whispered, "I know, but I love you more than you'll ever know."_

_Chichi sighed in delight as she leaned into him, welcoming his warmth._

* * *

Chichi sat up in bed, trying to soak in what she just imagined during the night.

"What a strange dream," she laid back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, "It's different than the other ones, but it's still me and that new guy I just met yesterday," she said in wonder then frowned.

She got lost into thought for a moment, trying to sink the information in. "Wait a minute," her eyes widened a bit, "is there some kind of connection between real life and my dreams? I wonder if Goku has the same problem…" she told herself in wonder, "Oh well, I'll just ask him about it next time I see him." she took a glance at the clock, and cringed, "I better get up and get dressed, it's getting pretty late!" she exclaimed, noticing that it's almost eleven in the morning.

* * *

Chichi casually made her way down the street, letting a smile appear onto her face as she enjoyed her time off from work, since it was the weekend after all. As soon as she was about to walk into a small grocery store, she suddenly found herself on the ground. She glanced up then saw none other than Goku, who was making an exit out of the place but accidently ran into her. Goku grinned sheepishly as he reached his hand out to help her up.

"I'm sorry Chichi, didn't see you there!" he apologized as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright, none of us were expecting to run into each other like this," she reassured while dusting herself off.

"So, whatcha doin' on this fine day?" he simply asked.

"Oh, just sight-seeing, but mostly I'm looking for some food to make for dinner tonight," she said.

Goku's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "Sounds interesting!" he snaked a hand behind his head, feeling a bit uneasy and awkward since he currently had nothing to say. When his mind went back to thinking he said the first thing that came to mind, "So uh, what are you planning make?" he asked in wonder.

Chichi let herself get lost in thought for a moment, then eventually answered, "Hmm, not sure yet, but I'll think of something."

Suddenly, Goku began to feel something warm radiating from his hand. His eyes widened when his eyes came across the mark that was shown in his dream.

_Is this real? How is this possible? What's going on?!_

"Goku, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Goku asked, puzzled. He turned his attention back to the raven-haired woman, and gave her a reassuring grin, "Oh yeah I'm okay, I was just noticing something weird," he said uneasily as he glanced back at the mark on the back of his palm.

"Speaking of something weird, I have a question." Chichi said.

"What is it?" Goku asked, pondering about what she wanted to ask him.

"Well, I don't know why, but I keep having these dreams, and the man that are in them looked exactly like you! He had the same name, and I was even in it!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Goku's eyes widened. "Strange, that sounds a lot like my dreams. I'm in it, and so are you! I don't know what they mean, but I've been having these dreams since I turned 18!" Goku explained.

"I've been having them since I was 10," she said softly, "and I have no idea why."

* * *

_What? Chichi has similar dreams to mine? What could this mean? What is the connection to this? How does this all add up?!_

* * *

**Well, that was the second chapter! Yay, It's longer too! BONUS! xD Since I've been gone for quite a while, might as well make the chapter longer! :) Thanks for reading and review please! :) YES! It's finally a decent length! I'm so happy! :D I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been SO busy, and this is my opportunity to update this story, since I'm not occupied with much schoolwork. Hope you guys are still wanting to read this! Please review!**

* * *

**dbzchichifan: Thanks a bunch! I thank you for all the support you've given me with my past stories, and current ones. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Windy50: xD Well, either you did or you will find out if there's a connection! :D Aww, thanks a lot, and I did do well on my tests, even though I have way more coming up, because the end of the first term has arrived, so I have some unit tests and quizes this week. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**MissySullivan: I know that same feeling when a chapter ends, and I finally managed to get anohter one posted! Ha! xD I'm glad you are interested in this story and are wanting to read more! Thanks for the review! :)**

**a dbz fan: Well, I think you just found out this chapter! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Just a reader1: Ha ha, yep! I have more to plan so, hopefully you stilll want to read my story! Hope it doesn't get boring! D: Well, thanks a bunch for the review! :D**

**Mew57: xD Ha ha, I don't really know either, I guess they just pop up! xD And I do have many other ideas ready to post too...^_^' Aww well thank you for the review! :)**

**Love you all! Review please for more! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Resurfacing Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Well hello my readers and reviewers! It's been a while hasn't it? I am so sorry for how long it took for me to update this…I have been very overwhelmed with school and such. . Plus, I have been taking care of my puppy a lot lately. I have been trying to write this all up, and I have finally managed to get this all typed and looked over! :D Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! :) **

* * *

_A Lost Promise_

_Chapter Three_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

_'What? Chichi has similar dreams to mine? What could this mean? What is the connection to this? How does this all add up?!'_

* * *

"Well that's odd isn't it? We both have similar dreams..." Goku whispered to himself.

"It sure is," Chichi exclaimed in agreement, then pointed at Goku, "Though I am quite curious, but why are we both having these dreams? There has to be a reason why. It's a little strange...don't you think?"

Goku nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does seem strange."

Chichi looked up to the clear blue sky and put a hand onto her chin with a ponderous look on her face. "You know, as I have been getting older, my dreams have been more detailed; more dramatic. I felt like I was actually in the dream! The person had the same name-the same features as me! It was so weird that I am starting believe that the girl in my dream is actually me, and that I have been through all of it. And mentioning that you were in it too, it's strange to think that we actually were together all romantic-like," she explained thoroughly, and focused on her past dreams, "I did have this dream where I was…taken away…and the person that looked exactly like you was trying to save me…and it seemed so real…I didn't know who the man was, but he seemed hard to beat," she continued, "What do you think?" Chichi focused on Goku, who looked like he was lost in thought.

Goku suddenly shook his head and glanced at the woman in front of him with concern. "Hmm? Oh about those dreams? Yeah, I know what you mean. I actually had the same dream as well. It was weird, that I was actually dreaming about all of this, and have no idea why or where this is all coming from."

Chichi nodded. "You know what I'm thinking now? What if this has actually happened before? I don't know why, but I am having this feeling in my heart that it all really happened. I don't know why I'm suddenly having this feeling."

Goku studied Chichi's face, and then observed the rest of her carefully. From head to toe, he took in her appealing appearance. While examining her, he noticed something…peculiar; something…familiar.

His eyes widened.

**The light color of pink showed upon her skin.**

His heart beat grew dramatically; more intensely.

**The pale white skin, the familiar black hair.**

His pupils shrunk in shock.

**Those same black eyes.**

His mind began to be overflowed with new information, and felt this excruciating pain inside his head.

**That recognizable slim body.**

He clenched his teeth, wanting to hang on and grip onto the closest thing to him. He just wanted to scream; to release all the tension growing rapidly inside him. It was all new but yet…so familiar. Goku leaned against the nearest thing to him; a light post.

Chichi attention was grasped by the man as she was fully alarmed by the scene. He looked like he was in pain! She put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"Goku? Goku?! What's happening? What's going on?" Chichi said with worry. Her insides began to churn, but her eyes never left the man before her.

She felt these new feelings grow inside her, just for this one guy. Sorrow and fear filled the woman's mind, and she even began to feel something heavy form in her eyes. Something warm slid down her face…and it was also…wet.

She brushed a hand across her face, then through her hair. Her eyes widened when she realized what was happening; she was crying.

_What? Are-are these…tears? I am shedding tears for a man I just met and yet, I still feel this sort of…"bond" between us .I don't get what this all means-or why this is happening. It's like…I've met this person before…_

* * *

Goku was pulled away from reality, and found himself in a dark, hazardous place. He took in his surroundings, but he couldn't see a thing. As he began to move in a random direction, he started to see something far out in the distance. So he did what his instincts told him to do; go over to it. As he began to take steps toward the thing in his sights, it suddenly began to get bigger as he continued on.

The object turned out to be a person's form.

He sprinted over to the figure, and it turned out to be a woman with very long hair. He noticed that the female was also naked. He stopped in tracks when the girl called out his name.

"Goku, you may be very confused on what I am telling right now but…you are a very important being. You have been brought here for a very important message," the woman turned around to expose her face to him.

_Chichi. It's Chichi, but, what is she doing here?_

"I am here to tell you something important," she studied Goku while she paused, then took in a deep breath, "Listen, Goku, you must listen to me carefully. You may not understand this at first, but you'll soon catch on," she lifted up a finger, "First, and _the_ most top priority, is to protect my reincarnation from any crude villains that are desperately trying to seek her. Next, you must never let her out of your sight. Once you are back to reality, the life you are enjoying now will change. This is a matter of if my reincarnation will be in danger, or will be safe. You are the only being in the universe fit for this job, and the only one that can protect her. If you let her slip through your fingers, it's all over. Everything you know and love will be lost forever. Because something big is coming, and you need to be prepared for it, and right now I think is the best time to expose you to this. You are now ready to obtain your ancestor's memories, and continue his story. You must succeed this time, for what you're about to go against will be your greatest fear."

Goku arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Ancestor's memories? Protect your reincarnation? What's coming? What do I need to succeed in this time? I am just a normal guy that has a job, a new life! I don't get what this is all about!" Goku exclaimed.

The look-alike of Chichi smiled. "You're just like him…inside and out. I hope you'll do better than what your ancestor did in the past. You'll find out soon enough," she answered reassuringly.

"Find out what? And who are you?" Goku asked.

"I am the ancestor of someone you know pretty well, and will grow quite fond of shortly. You'll figure this all out eventually," she responded as she began to fade away, "Good luck Goku," she whispered as she disappeared out of Goku's sight, "Pretty soon I'll be reunited with you, but not now."

Unexpectedly, Goku saw this bright whit glow overcome him, and he shielded his eyes as he felt many things pass through and into him. His mind was overloaded with so many new thoughts and emotions, he was about to go overboard. He let out a scream as he disappeared into the light.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find himself back in the city. His arms released the pole, and then he turned his head around to come face-to-face with Chichi. His eyes softened. Tears of joy filled the man's eyes as he put his arms around the black-haired female's waist.

"It's been so long but…I'm back…" Goku said in sheer ecstasy.

Chichi blushed while returning his embrace hesitantly. "Ummm…Goku? What are you back from? What happened? And is there some kind of reason why you're hugging me?"

Goku's eyes widened as he pulled back to look into her eyes. She didn't look like her regular self. She looked concerned, she looked confused, but most importantly she looked frightened. He immediately freed the petite woman then watched her take a step back.

"Wait a minute," Goku said to himself softly, "is there some way that you've forgotten about me?" Goku said in shock.

Tears formed in her onyx eyes. "Goku, I'm worried about you...what happened to you while you were out?" She asked with concern and discomfort.

Worry was written all over her face, and she wanted to know why Goku was acting this way all of a sudden.

Goku realized that he had just blacked out, and had been acting totally different. He then picked up all the events that occurred before this moment while regaining his composure. He turned his head in disappointment as he began to scratch the back of his head in mere embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chichi, I didn't know what came over me at that moment," he said hoarsely.

* * *

_This is strange; Chichi has never acted this way. But, I guess I have been gone for a while, and that painful day…_

Goku cringed at the memory.

_Though, how long have I been gone? This can't be right…_

He looked around for a date, and a certain screen caught his attention. His eyes widened when he realized what was going on.

_That year…I am hundreds of years in the future! How is this possible? _

Goku overlooked himself to see he was in different clothes.

_I'm even in different clothing! This is very different than back in my time! _

Goku then felt a minor pain in his head.

_I think I need to go rest somewhere._

"Hey Goku, do you need a place to rest? You don't look too good," a female voice requested with anxiety.

Goku nodded slowly as he captured Chichi into his sights. "I'm alright, I just need a couple moments to take this all in-"

Before Goku could finish his sentence, he collapsed onto the ground before him as Chichi shrieked in fright at the unexpected spectacle.

"Oh my God-Goku!" Chichi gathered his slight heavy body onto her back, wrapped his arms around her neck, and then began to drag him back to her apartment.

She took a glance back to Goku's face, then sighed.

_Oh Goku, you've been a mess lately. What's going on with you?_

* * *

_I find myself in a weird time, and Chichi isn't like herself…what's going on? I suddenly come back to my body, and find this? What does this mean? I am so lost…_

* * *

For those who are confused by this chapter…I apologize. xDD I will explain this in ways you will understand:

Goku has been introduced with these new feelings and memories of his ancient ancestor. And as you can see from the flashbacks that I wrote of the ancestors in the previous chapters (which are known as the "dreams"), Goku is now back to his other self from the past. He is confused on where he is, and doesn't know why Chichi isn't herself (since they are supposed to be "madly in love" ^w^). Chichi is still an average person, and is unaware of her ancestor. She hasn't experienced anything with hers yet like Goku has already. So, in the next chapter, I will combine Goku's past feelings (ancestor), with his current self's feelings, so he will then understand what is going on. Because I do understand you all are probably not getting all of this...xDD

Along with you my readers. I am sorry for the confusion if you are right now. If you are still confused over this, please don't hesitate to ask me questions or PM me. I will be glad to help you understand this story, since I do know what's going on at the moment. xDD I can tell a lot of you are very determined to figure this all out. Heh heh! ^^

Please don't hesitate to ask me any questions! If you're still confueses I highly encourage you to...

Anyways, hope you enjoyed my chapter and thanks for reading! Review please! :D

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 4: New Evil, New Memories

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ. **_  
_

**Hiya my readers and reviewers! It's been a while hasn't it? Uh...heh heh...xD Well anyways, I got a request from ThePurplePandax, so I thank you for your request, and I finally got to it...' Though, I have been pretty bus with family and yeah I did say I would update a bunch of stuff...but I couldn't. I lost connection in where I was staying for Christmas so...I couldn't just sit down and update stuff. :/ And I didn't have access to my laptop and such a whole lot since I was hanging out with my family. Christmas! I hope you guys had a good Christmas with your family! :D And Happy LATE New Year! xD And yes, I do have some resolutions, and I bet you guys would have some too! So, good luck those! ^_^**

**And I have used the Horizontal Line a bunch with Goku's dreams/flashbacks so...be prepared for that especially when heading towards the middle of the chapter. **

**OH AND GUESS WHAT? THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE MADE. OVER 4,000 WORDS OH YEAH! xDD**

**I do appreciate everyone's reviews! I thank you all for your nice reviews! And the more feedback I get, the more pumped and inspired/motivated I get to write so, I thank you all for your nice words! ^_^**

* * *

_A Lost Promise_

_Chapter 4_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

_I find myself in a weird time, and Chichi isn't like herself…what's going on? I suddenly come back to my body, and find this? What does this mean? I am so lost…_

* * *

_BANG_

_Goku's body quickly turned his form in alarm, eyes wide in surprise._

_**What's going on?**_

_Then he realized someone was attacking the planet; more likely, a kingdom. But not just any kingdom; this is where his lover is inhabited. He set his sights behind him to see a horrified Chichi, hands over her mouth, also wide-eyed. After a while she glanced at Goku. _

_"Wh-what's…what's going on?" Chichi stuttered in shock and fear._

_Goku's form arose, and he took ahold of the princess's shoulders. He then stared at her with as much comfort and solemnity as he could to reassure her troubles. "I don't know Chichi, but I'm going to go check it out," Goku answered while watching Chichi go pale, and continued his action as he took the petite woman into his arms for an embrace to relieve her. He whispered in her ear, "Don't you worry about a thing, I'm going to be right back; so wait for me in a place you know you'll be safe. Will you do that for me?" he said calmly as he rubbed her back soothingly._

_Suddenly he heard a cry followed by feeling the raven-haired woman shudder against him. He then frowned in concern while continuing to rub her back. Chichi's arms tightened around Goku as her hands grabbed a hold on his shirt. Her body continued to shake against him, as she muffled her cries into the warrior's shirt._

_"Chichi, it's alright, please don't cry. I'll be right back okay? Just please don't cry, it's going to make me upset too when I have to go. As much as I don't want to leave you, I want to keep you safe from any harm. Like I promised remember?" he asked as he loosened his hold on her so he could see his lover's beautiful though flushed and puffed face from her tears for him. He wiped her tears away with a smile, and brought his hands up to the sides of her face.__  
_

_When Chichi's hands came in contact with his own then she leaned into him while letting out a distressed sigh. "Y-yeah I remember, but, what if this is the last time we see each other? What if something happens?" she choked out, followed by a couple sniffles._

_Goku kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry Chichi, just have faith I'll come back, and I promise I'll try to come back as soon as I can," he replied as he rubbed her cheeks, "And don't worry about that Chichi, I'm sure I'll be back and we'll continue on with our lives," he answered as his smile widened._

_Her hands tightened on his. "You sure you'll come back? Promise?" she asked, wanting an absolute answer._

_Goku nodded and then whispered, "I promise," Goku's happy expression changed to a serious one, "But you have to promise me you'll stay safe from harm. Please Chichi, don't do anything crazy," he said with unease._

_"I promise Goku," she whispered back._

_Goku gave her a soft smile. "Thanks Chi," he said then brought her in for a kiss. Then when they released, "I love you Chichi," he breathed soothingly as he put his hands through her long hair._

_She winced as tear flooded her eyes. "I love you too Goku, and please be careful," she said softly as she put her arms around his waist to hold him in her arms one last time._

_He also encircled his arms around her slim body tightly as he kissed the top of her head. "And you be safe Chichi," he whispered as he released her, "Bye Chichi, I'll be right back, and don't you worry!" he exclaimed as he sped off into distance, towards the devastating scene. Chichi bit her bottom lip in uneasiness as she watched her love disappear._

_She closed her eyes as she hugged herself for comfort. She let a tear descended down her face while murmuring, "Bye Goku, please come back to me," she then thought about Goku wanting her safe and quickly ran into the nearby forest to find a place to be hidden and safe from harm._

* * *

Goku tossed and turned while he dreamt of the memory. His eyebrows were furrowed, and sweat began to appear upon his body as he shook and groaned in discomfort. He then grabbed onto the sheets, becoming frightened as his dreams continued.

Chichi sat in a seat next to the bed and watched Goku in dismay.

_Wh-what's happening to him?! What's going on with Goku?_

She put a hand onto his back, and whispered, "Oh Goku, why have you been acting so strange lately? What's going on with you?"

Unexpectedly she felt his body relax underneath her touch. Feeling some relief flood into her she began to rub his back gently, trying to ease his mourn and distress.

_Is he having a bad dream possibly?_

She then became anxious again as she heard him wince and whimper. And suddenly, her hand found his, not wanting to let go.

_Oh Goku...I wonder what you're dreaming about that's making you so uneasy._

_Goku was in mid-air, throwing punches at the black-haired enemy before him. He let out a cry when he was outwitted and immediately cascaded down to the Earth's surface. He watched his foe float slowly down to the ground next to him, now feeling useless and broken as he realized his body couldn't move. He looked exhausted__, out of breath and his body showed how defeated he was by all the deep cuts and wounds he had._

_"Heh, some challenge you turned out to be. And I thought you were ought to be an unbeatable fighter! Some hero you are!" he laughed as he put a foot upon Goku's bloody back. _

_Goku winced as he began to put pressure on mostly his spinal area. The enemy let out some chuckles as he put up his palm and gathered some energy to form a ki blast._

_"Farewell weak life form and I hope you enjoy spending an eternity in hell!" he snickered as he prepared to blast Goku through the heart. _

_He held his breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact._

_**Oh no, this is the end for me!**_

_Goku felt worn-out and battered while shame and failure overtook him. He had been defeated, and now, he couldn't be reunited with his love. He failed her; and now who knows what'll happen to the Earth, especially Chichi. Tears flooded his sights as he prepared himself for death. Though, before his foe did away with him, a high-pitched terrified scream was heard._

_Goku panicked._

_**What and who was that?**_

_Fear flooded the warrior's body as he couldn't figure out who the mystery person was._

_"What was that?"_

_Goku heard his foe ask in curiosity. He stared out into the distance, and focused his sights on the wooded area close by. The man though for a moment, then a crazed grin appeared on his face as he glanced over at his fallen opponent. This frightened Goku as he watched his enemy evilly grin at him._

_"Could it possibly be what I've been looking for on this planet?" he asked in wonder, his grin still present._

_"Gokuuu!"_

_Goku heard the person scream again, but this time it was his name. Though, when he thought for moment about who could possibly be in the woods, hiding and staying away from-_

_"Oh no," Goku cried out softly, and clenched his fists.__ He knew exactly who that voice belonged to, and he bit his lip in misery._

_**'No, no, NO!'**__ Goku screamed in his head._

_"Sounds like this being knows you. And I think I have an idea on who this certain person is, based on your reaction from the __**female**__ screams," he said with a smirk, "And if it's true that scream belonged to a woman, that means that she belongs in this kingdom correct? And this means that it could be the princess that beholds the power that I've heard rumors about."_

_Goku's eyes widened in fear after as explained his possible solution to the mysterious person. He knew exactly who the person was.__  
_

_**No, it can't be! I told her to go away to somewhere safe from harm! Why is she suddenly screaming out my name?! Did someone seek her out? Chichi!**_

* * *

Now Goku was letting out terrifying cries, now alarming the woman next to him.

"Goku?!" Chichi exclaimed as she stood up in fright. She put her hands upon him, trying to shake him awake, "Goku, wake up! Wake up, Goku!" she yelled in fear. Tears filled her eyes when he wouldn't awaken, and then she began to freak out. "Goku it's me Chichi! Please wake up; you look like you're in pain! Please wake up!" she screamed.

From now on Goku's nightmare, no longer a dream was fuzzy and blurred as his body and mind did it's best to respond to Chichi's screams and cries. He was trying his best to wake himself up from this horrifying nightmare.

* * *

_"No! You can't do this! Let her go!" Goku screamed as he struggled to get up onto his feet to save the love of his life._

_Chichi now in tears, squirmed in the arms of the enemy. "Goku! Please get up! I'm begging you please help me!" she grunted out as she tried her hardest to escape her captor's grasp._

* * *

Goku grabbed hold of the bed sheets tightly, and shuddered in agony. Chichi now unsure of what to do sat beside him and began to cry in confusion and anxiety. She just wanted him to wake up and not look like he was in pain.

* * *

_"Goku!"_

* * *

His face scrunched up as began to breathe uneasily.

* * *

_"NO-CHICHI!"_

* * *

Goku then woke up in a cold sweat, eyes wide, horrified. He took in fast breaths, trying his best to calm down. He brought a hand up to his face and began to let out a couple soft sobs.

"Goku?"

Goku's attention was immediately captured by the woman sitting next to him with a terrified look on her face. He relaxed seeing Chichi next to him, and didn't think as he took her into a tight embrace, shocking her.

"Oh Chichi, I thought I lost you," he whispered.

Chichi blushed as she let Goku hug her.

_I didn't know that he was dreaming about me…_

"Umm Goku, did something happen?"

Goku's eyes widened when he realized he was in reality.

"Oh, yeah, I feel fine now." Goku answered calmly.

"And uh, Goku? Could you let go of me please? I'm really feeling uncomfortable..."

Goku froze at her words. "Oh-," he said as he released her, smiling sheepishly, "sorry..." he apologized while looking away. His smile then turned into a frown a moment later.

_I guess that was all a dream. I thought I was reliving my past life again. I'm so relieved that it was a nightmare but...Chichi still hasn't remembered anything. Why can't she remember anything? And why are we in this time? What happened to us? Didn't I die?_

He clenched his fists in confusion and the slightest bit of anger.

_'And didn't Chichi...,' _He winced as lowered his head, _'get taken away?' _he thought.

"Are you okay Goku? I was so worried about you! You looked like you were in pain! And I couldn't wake you up-and then you just kept letting out cries and- and-"

Goku put his hand upon her shoulders, silencing Chichi. "Hey, it's alright. I'm okay now. So, please don't stress yourself over this Chichi."

Chichi nodded, immediately followed by a sigh. "Geez Goku, that really freaked me out!"

Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Chichi," he apologized.

"Well, I'm going to go start on some dinner, so, you just rest alright? Don't leave until you're rested and stop having these blackouts!" Chichi announced as she got up and left Goku alone in the room.

Goku lied back down onto the bed to rest like Chichi suggested. Then he put his arms behind his head while staring up at the ceiling as he began to think to himself.

_I'm so happy that I'm back and I also found Chichi but, does this change our fate at all? Does our reoccurrence mean something? And I still don't understand why I remember everything, but Chichi doesn't. Will she eventually remember everything? Or will I need to have her fall in love with me again?_

"Goku, dinner's ready! Come on out!" Chichi called from the kitchen.

He shrugged his shoulders as he licked his lips hungrily at the word _dinner_. He went into the kitchen to be welcomed by a delicious aroma coming from the food. His stomach grumbled in hunger while he sat down and waited for some food to appear before him.

As soon as a platter was put before him he dug in, and ate like a starved animal. Chichi stared at Goku, dumbfounded.

"H-how can you eat like that? When was the last time you ate?" Chichi asked in shock.

"I arte en abound a fwew owors ahgwo," Goku mumbled with a full mouth. (A/N: I ate in about a few hours ago. ^_^).

"Hours ago?! B-b-but how can you still be this hungry?!" Chichi screamed in disbelief.

Goku gulped then not long after he shrugged. "I dunno, but I just have a big appetite I guess! And I just love food!" Goku chirped as he held up his plate for seconds.

"I can tell...just let me get my portion and you can have the rest," Chichi said as she went over to the kitchen to get some grub. Not long afterwards Goku came back and took whatever was left on the stove.

Chichi looked back at Goku and smiled as she let out a couple soft laughs. "You really love food, don't you Goku?" Chichi laughed.

Goku smiled. "Well of course I do! And yours is really good!"

Chichi's smile widened. "Glad you like it," she giggled.

* * *

Hours later Goku came out of the bedroom after some more rest to find Chichi sleeping soundly on the couch. His heart fluttered as he watched his destined lover sleep peacefully, taking in long serene breaths. He smiled as he kept observing her relaxed face and admired her balled up form that was trying to keep warm. He looked around to find a white blanket on a nearby cushioned chair, and went over to grab ahold of it. He took it back over to the couch, and put it on top of Chichi's sleeping form. He then crouched down next to her with a soft grin on his face.

_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps_.

He sighed in ecstasy as he continued to fantasize and dream about his Chichi.  
_  
__I just love it when she sleeps, and I am happy that this or she hasn't changed a bit._

He brushed a hand through her hair, and sighed in relief.

_I still love her soft black hair._

He then thought of her past, which made him frown.

_Though, does she still have her powers that people desire?_

He stared at her with concern, and grabbed ahold of her hand.

_I think we were brought back for a second chance, so, I think it's time for me to take action. This time, I swear I won't mess up this time. This time, I'm going to protect her- keep her happy. As long as my heart keeps beating, I'll fight for her and defeat whoever dares to split us apart. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if it means us being apart. But-I will make sure of it that I'll never be away from her ever again. I swear on my life that I will not screw up this time! I love you Chichi, whether you remember or not, and I will protect you and keep you safe from any harm this time!_

He kissed her forehead, then took a seat near the couch and continued to watch her until sleep overtook him long after.

* * *

Chichi woke up to find herself covered by a blanket. Concerned, she glanced around to find a snoring Goku sitting close her. She laughed as she got up from the couch and stretched. She stared back at the clock on the wall in the kitchen to find out it was 11:30 am.

_I better get ready to run my errands for today. Today is Sunday after all, and I must get ready for the week. Especially when I have to go to work tomorrow._

She walked off to her bedroom to get changed and ready to go out into the city. She came back out to find Goku still sleeping, and decided to leave a note for him. She wanted him to stay at her place to rest, and not go anywhere so nothing would happen if he left.

So as soon as she wrote her note, got her stuff together and looked decent, she left her home. Then she made her way out to get her errands done and over with. Though, she then thought of Goku who was sleeping back in her living room.  
_  
__Oh I hope he'll be okay while I'm gone. And I hope he notices the note I left him! I really don't want him going out until I know he's alright! I should try to finish my errands as soon as possible so I can make sure nothing happens to him again._

She walked a couple blocks down the street then turned left, heading toward her first place to start out her errands. But as soon as she rotated her form and took place onto another street, her eyes widened when she saw something unusual coming towards her.

Uncertain of what to do, she let out a scream as this unfamiliar black thing came in contact with her, knocking her onto the ground. She looked up to see this weird creature. It looked just like a shadow, but it wasn't attached to the ground behind a figure like it should be. And it didn't look real- at first she thought it was just a figment of her imagination, but immediately backfired as it came over towards her and let out some high-pitched roar; causing her body to be pushed back a couple feet. Not knowing what to do she just stood there and watched it in fear as it opened some kind of hole beneath it. She had no idea what was currently happening, nor did she know what this creature was planning or trying to do.

_What's going on? What is this thing? What's going to happen to me?_

She let out another scream as it began to disappear down into the hole while dragging her down with it. But just before she disappeared from the face of the Earth, she felt herself being pulled back out, and saw this blast destroy the unknown black creature.

She glanced behind her to see Goku, with a serious expression on his face.

_Wh-what...just happened?_

"G-Goku?" Chichi choked out.

Goku relaxed and gave her a reassuring grin. "Wooh, that was close! Are you alright Chichi?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Chichi said as Goku helped her up onto her two feet, "But what was that thing?"

"I...don't know, but, it's gone now." Goku said.

"I hope that doesn't happen again," Chichi stated.

"Well I don't think you should be alone out here."

Chichi stared back at him confused. "Huh?"

Goku glanced down at her with a concerned look. "What I mean is, you were attacked by this weird creature, and you were lucky that I woke up and noticed you were gone. Then I heard you scream, and you're also lucky that I saved you in time. And we have never even seen this thing before! I am very concerned on what this creature wanted. From what it looked like, it wanted something to do with you. So, I don't think you should just wander off unaware of what can happen to you." Goku explained.

"But-I was attacked by this unknown creature! This doesn't happen to everyone! It's not common! I was just going out to do my daily errands! I didn't intend for _this _to happen!" Chichi yelled back in defense.

Goku closed his eyes and slowly nodded. "Yeah I understand that we're just casually doing things, but what just happened to you doesn't usually happen to anyone. This is a sign." Goku said.

"But Goku I-"

"I seriously need to keep an eye on you," Goku said in a serious tone, interrupting her.

"I don't need any-"

Goku grabbed onto Chichi's shoulders and gave her a worried look. He stared into her eyes and said, "Chichi, I'm worried about you, and what you just went through means something. I don't want you to get hurt or disappear all of the sudden. And I want to be there to help you and keep an eye on you so that doesn't happen. So please, let me stay with you and help you."

"I-I-I uh- I really think I-," Chichi stared into Goku's eyes and sighed, defeated, "Goku, if you take care of me, nothing like that will harm me will it?"

Goku tightened his grip on her. "I swear on my life nothing will harm you," Goku said with a nod.

Chichi looked away and blushed. "Alright, I'll let you help me...since I've got nothing to lose." Chichi answered giving into his pleads.

Goku smiled. "Thank you Chichi, I won't disappoint you!" Goku exclaimed happily.

Chichi scoffed then smiled back at him. "Oh please, you don't need to say that, I don't need a thank you. I'm just surprised that you even want to protect me in the first place. I don't even know of any of that stuff will happen." Chichi said.

"Better safe than sorry," Goku brought up and let go of Chichi.

"Well, guess I better continue and finish my errands," she began walking down the street but then stopped to glance back at Goku, "So-are you coming with or what?" Chichi asked and smiled as she continued to walk down the street.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Goku said with a smile as he sped up to catch up with her.

* * *

_I am relieved that I can protect Chichi but, what was that thing that tried to take Chichi away? What did this thing want, and does this mean something else? Does this mean Chichi is still in danger in this time? If so, that means Chichi still has her same powers and qualities, and is still desired by evil forces. So, does this mean that there is a new foe or threat wanting to take Chichi away? What does this all mean? And will Chichi ever regain her memories back? I hope she does. Though, is there a way I could possibly bring her memories back? I think there is a way I can bring them back if they can't return naturally._

* * *

**And that was chapter 4~! :3 I honestly thought some places were a bit weird and less detailed so, I hope you guys liked it anyways. That scene with the shadow creature wasn't as good in my opinion. I tried my best to edit it and such. -w- Still, hope you guys liked it anyways. I actually liked writing this and editing and such. though, I did change the way I was gonna write this chapter so, please review and let me know if you guys still like it. C: And oh-before I forget- I have a question to ask...xD**

**I was really struggling whether I should include just new/made up villains, or should I include both new and original villains? (The ones from the series. ^_^ I plan to include more Saiyan villains of the series more than others. Heck, I even thought about including Cell- but that would be too much...so I won't. xDD Unless you guys really want to include them. But really, not gonna include the major villains though. Such as Cell, Frieza, Buu, just minor ones. Like I said-more Saiyan villains, and small ones.)**

**I want to know what you guys think so, please review! :D If I include both new and original, I might put in Raditz, I REALLY WANT TO INCLUDE BARDOCK. xDD Well he isn't gonna be evil but, if you guys want more original characters from the DBZ series please tell me! I have a whole plot planned! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO TELL ME. If you want just new ones, I'll have to go into another plot. (Already started thinking that out just in case. ^_^)**

**Please let me know and review!**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all~! ^_^**

* * *

**Just a reader1: Yay! Glad you understand! I honestly kinda confused myself a bit with it and had to change stuff around a bit...xDD Hee hee, I have my readers wondering what is happening next. Good. -3- Thanks for reading! :D**

**MissySullivan: I'm glad you're enjoying it! ^.^ Ooh~ I've noticed you've been quoting my chapters! You like them! :DD Oh, and thank you! Thanks for reading my story! ^_^**

**nancy103: Oh thank you~ Glad you understand what's going on! :D Thanks for reading! C:**

**Windy50: Thanks! And yeah, I know...I feel the same way even though I am writing this...;_; Though, I hope you'll continue to read this to find out what will happen next! c; Thanks for reading! x3**

**a dbz fan: Thank you! And I guess you'll have to find out sometime soon or later! :3 Thanks for reading! :D**

**Mew57: It has, and same with this update...2 MONTHS. O_O *runs and hides* I'm so ashamed! Dx xDD Yesh, Goku now has. :D I just love writing out his love and devotion for her, even though she doesn't have her memories back. 3 ^_^ And he will remember both~! ^w^ Thanks for reading! :D**

**Daughter of Vegeta: Oh thank you! :DD Thanks for reading! C:**

**xAngelHeart: Aww glad you do! Yay! This is your favorite! :O :DD Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**ThePurplePandax: Glad you like it! Thanks for reading! C:**

**I also thank Dbz looooover, IFallHard, just a reviewer, dbzchichifan, Guest, Renata Thais, Chiba Bunny, and super saiyan 4 chichi for reviewing my story! C:**


	6. Chapter 5: A New Incoming Threat?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ**

**Anyways, how's it going everybody? xD I have finally updated this! I did rush to get this done before I finish my work and go to bed so I apologize for any mistakes or lack of detail. ^^" Though, I wanted to get an update out for you all, because some of you have been very anxious for another chapter. c; And I love it! xD I am trying to update 1-3 stories a weekend, and it is a goal to get things finished this year for you all! :D**

**So please, enjoy this new chapter~! ^_^**

**OH- and the first two parts in italics have been repeated, well, the dream from the prologue I put in here is for Chichi so, feel free to skip through it if you don't want to read it again or you can read it again if you want. I don't mind. Just letting you all know. ^_^**

**Annnnd, now I give you the next chapter!**

* * *

_A Lost Promise_

_Chapter 5_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

_I am relieved that I can protect Chichi but, what was that thing that tried to take Chichi away? What did this thing want, and does this mean something else? Does this mean Chichi is still in danger in this time? If so, that means Chichi still has her same powers and qualities, and is still desired by evil forces. So, does this mean that there is a new foe or threat wanting to take Chichi away? What does this all mean? And will Chichi ever regain her memories back? I hope she does. Though, is there a way I could possibly bring her memories back? I think there is a way I can bring them back if they can't return naturally._

* * *

_"Goku..."_

_The spiky-haired man turned his attention to the small raven-haired woman beside him. "What is it?"_

_The bright sun's rays were reflecting in the delicate eyes of the woman sitting near him. Goku studied her features as he got himself comfortable by adjusting his body in the smooth grass. The girl edged closer towards him before a small smile appeared on her delicate pale features. Putting her arms around Goku, she sighed as she buried her face into his chest. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled, relishing in his rich manly scent._

_"Do you promise?" she asked in a hushed voice._

_His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Promise what?"_

_She wrapped her arms around Goku. "Before I continue that, I have another question to ask you," she continued, and her head rose to look at the young man in front of her. Gazing into his onyx eyes, she secured her arms around his neck, "Do you...do you love me...Goku?"_

_Before giving an immediate response, he closed his eyes and sighed. His arms then surrounded the young maiden's waist so he could pull her closer to him. Resting his head on top of hers, Goku took in her breathtaking scent and smirked._

_"More than anything in this world-more than anything in this universe...you know that," he answered, "Why do you ask?"_

_She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Just making sure," she said and leaned out of his grasp to gaze back up at him. Putting her hands on his cheeks, she saw him blush from the sudden action. She exhaled before her face settled into a solemn one._

_Goku put his hands up on top of hers. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" he said with concern._

_"Goku-sa, do you promise to protect me?"_

_His eyes widened at the unexpected question, and his strong hands wrapped around the raven-haired woman's slightly quivering ones._

_"Protect you? What is there to protect you from?"_

_"I may have not of told you this but I am a princess who is desired by all the evil in this world," she began, but got a little hesitant to finish her sentence. She eventually took in a deep breath, regaining composure before continuing in a soft whisper, "I have been searching for the one that will love me truly and protect me from the beings that desire my power, along with my beauty."_

_"What? A p-p-princess?" Goku stuttered as he was surprised._

_She nodded. "Yes, and I have decided that you're the only one that can protect me as well save me from any sinister force that tries to use my powers to destroy or take over the world. You have the strength and courage to do it, I can tell. You are probably the purest man I've ever met," a relaxing smile came across her features, " I'm so glad I've come across you," she stated as put her hands across her heart._

_A beautiful pink glow lightly sparkled in her chest. Goku stared at her in shock and amazement before a light gasp escaped his lips._

_He looked at her confused as she whispered, "Here," she said, taking Goku's hand in hers. Together, their hands began to emit a light pink color. He envisioned the energy pulsating inside him, growing and spreading like a wildfire. It caused his heart to race as it took him by surprise. And then even after the energy died down, there was this smoldering feeling within his place, so warm and enticing. When she took her hand off of his, she smiled at him and said, "There, it has been done."_

_Goku turned his hand, and his eyes widened at the sight of a strange red mark on his palm. "What...what is this?"_

_"It's a mark-and it's supposed to keep us together, through life and death so we'll never be apart," she explained before she showed her marked palm._

_"It's also known as a bond, and we can always tell when we're in trouble, or what we're feeling," she explained thoroughly, and watched her lover stare at her with a blank expression. "Do you get it?" she asked with concern._

_He studied his hand for a moment with little concern, trying to take in everything that occurred. "Yeah," he nodded his head as he glanced back up at the black-haired princess. After realizing what just took place, he smiled as he lost himself in her eyes, "So we'll always be together huh?" he wrapped his arms around the small petitewoman in front of him, and felt her jump in surprise at the unexpected embrace. He pulled back to stare into her eyes, his smile still present, "I promise I'll always be by your side, and protect you forever!" Goku declared with confidence and happiness._

_The woman blushed before she wrapped her arms around Goku's neck. "I love you Goku," she whispered as she closed her eyes and pulled him in for a tender kiss._

* * *

Chichi gasped as she quickly sat up, eyes open in alarm while taking in long breaths. Her head leaned into her hand and sighed as she was about to slide out of her bed, until someone rushed into her bedroom.

"Chichi are you alright?" Goku asked in a quick concerned tone-his body halfway through the door frame.

Chichi lowered her head.

_Was that real? I've never had that dream before._

"Chichi? What's wrong?" Goku said while raising his voice.

Suddenly, Chichi shrieked as she felt something electrifying go through her, and fell into unconsciousness.

"Chichi!" Goku yelped in panic as he rushed over to her side next alongside the bed.

* * *

_A pair of black orbs grew small in the matter of seconds as a body fell down instantly in front of the black-haired woman. The sun reflected off of the wild-haired man's carcass as the woman shook in fear and misery. _

"_NO!" she screamed as she squirmed in big buffy arms. Tears forcefully escaped her eyes as she cried out in agony for the man in front of her, "GOKU NO!" _

_Chichi froze when she heard a satisfied laugh. "He deserved to die, he wasn't strong enough to beat me and you know it! Now-"_

"_NO!" Chichi yelled in anger as she kicked around at her captor. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU. KILLED. HIM. YOU. BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" she cried out loudly as she felt the grip around her tighten, "Let me go! Get your crummy hands off me!" _

_SMACK_

_Chichi flinched as she lowered her head in shame. She clenched her teeth as tears slid down her puffy red cheeks. _

"_Shut up you good for nothing wench! He's dead and nothing's going to change that!"_

"_NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Chichi screamed back in disbelief._

_She squealed as the man grabbed hold of her cheek with his large hand, and shoved it forward. "Look at that!" he said referring to the corpse before them, "Does that look "alive" to you?! He's gone, and nothing's going to change it! Your so called "protector" has failed you! Just get that through your head! Now I have had enough of your stalling! We need to go!"_

"_I don't want to go with you! Never in a million years! Let me go!" Chichi cried out, and let her head sink down as soon as it was released from her captor's grip, "What did I do to deserve this?" she said softly as she felt her hair rustle as she was being flown away from Goku's body._

* * *

Goku felt uneasy as he watched Chichi squirm and take in harsh breaths.

_Oh Chichi, what's going on? Are you having nightmares?_

"Hey Chichi," Goku said softly as he began to shake her lightly, "please wake up."

"No…" Chichi whispered out in pain as she grabbed hold of a nearby pillow.

Goku's eyes widened as he shook her a bit harder. "Chichi?!"

She buried her face into the grasped pillow. "Goku!" Chichi wept out into the white cushion, muffling her cries to the man beside her.

"Chichi, open your eyes please!" Goku exclaimed as he shook her with even more force, getting some moans as a response.

Chichi groaned as she started to stretch her body with a yawn following afterward. Goku helped her sit up as she opened her eyelids slowly. Her eyes widened in shock while grabbing onto Goku's wrist tightly. She sighed in relief when she glanced to her side to see Goku staring at her with concern.

Chichi closed her eyes and smiled. "So you're alive after all…" she said softly.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"_Son Goku, this is urgent! Stop what you're doing and head up here now! This is very important!" _a voice yelled in Goku's head.

_What? Who is this?!_

"_I am Kami-the man who sees all and looks over the Earth of course." _

_Oh? Kami huh? What's this important stuff you're talking about?_

"_The only "important stuff" that can disrupt Earth's peace is what I'm telling you! Aren't you a fighter Son Goku?!"_

_Oh yeah, that's right. But how'd you know that? And how are you in my mind?_

"_N-…Never mind that! You need to head to my lookout at once!"_

_And…where's that?_

"_Son Goku, if you so focus on your companion's safety I suggest you come here immediately! You- wait- I have a better idea. Son Goku, I look forward to your __**immediate**__ arrival."_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Uhh…Goku?" Chichi asked in confusion as she continued to watch Goku stare into space.

"Huh?" Goku said as he shook his head, coming to his senses.

_And…what was I just doing? And who is this "Kami" guy?_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom so-you go get yourself ready for breakfast Goku." Chichi said as she escorted herself to her attached bathroom.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Goku said in a daze as he rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly, as soon as the door closed a strange black-skinned man in unusual clothes appeared before Goku on some kind of carpet, startling him.

_W-What is…this?! _

Goku gulped while standing up in full alarm.

"Son Goku?"

"Y-Yes?"

The big man smiled. "Let's go, Kami awaits you."

Goku leaned back uneasily. "I don't understand first I was talked through my mind and now someone weird has shown up in the middle of Chichi's bedroom! Who are you?"

"Just an assistant following orders-now no more stalling, we must not keep him waiting."

"Who?" Goku asked puzzled.

"You'll see Son Goku. Now get on."

"B-But-"

Though before Goku could say any more, he was pulled onto the rug and then immediately disappeared out of the room. And after Goku had disappeared, Chichi slipped out of the bathroom, dressed up in sweats after a relaxing shower. She grinned as she noticed Goku was no longer in her bedroom.

"Must be anxious to be getting some food," she giggled as she exited her bedroom.

But, she came into the kitchen to see no Goku. Puzzled, she then strolled into the living area to find no traces of Goku.

"Now where did he run off to?!" Chichi said in a raised voice, "Where could he possibly have gone at a time like this?!"

* * *

"Oh my Kami!" Goku exclaimed in shock as he found himself on an unusual spot in the sky. He studied his surroundings and noticed various plants and a structural building not far away from him, "W-W-  
Where are we?" Goku asked in concern.

"The Lookout. This is where Kami lives."

"Yes and I have something very important to tell you that maybe you can prevent from causing harm to the Earth. You seem to be the most interesting yet the strongest being on this planet." Another voice proclaimed calmly as Goku's eyes widened when he caught the person's appearance.

"And y-you are…Kami?" Goku asked in awe as his eyes set upon his green-robed form.

Kami nodded. "Yes I am, and you are Son Goku. Now come here young man, I have some urgent things to tell you that you might want to know." He said as he waved his hand toward him, showing Goku to come over.

"O…kay…sure…"Goku said as he slowly walked over to the green man.

"Now then, Son Goku, as you know you are the strongest on this planet. Well, I have a specific job for you. Do you know why you have been summoned here?"

Goku shook his head "no" in response.

"You have been called here, to save this world, and the people you care most about."

Suddenly, Chichi popped into Goku's mind. He stared at Kami with a serious look and nodded. "Alright, and what am I supposed to save this world from?"

"I have suddenly felt a new threat heading towards Earth with an amazingly high power. And I am certain he is here for something. I might have an idea, but I may not be correct. You'll just have to figure that out on your own when you fight and hopefully beat him." Kami said with a straight face.

"And when is this thing going to arrive? How much time to I have to prepare?" Goku asked with concern.

Kami glanced up and put a hand on his chin. "Basing on the approximate speed, I would say about…two to three months. Do you think you'd be able to prepare in time?" he asked in wonder.

Goku smiled. "Kami, you can count on me! I'll do my best!"

"Well you better get to it before it's too late. And I do have someone who may help you if you are needing assistance. Do you think you would need a training partner or some kind of teacher to teach you new moves?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I've had an old teacher from when I was just a little squirt, and I had other opponents and friends that I have sparred with in the past. I could reunite with them if I am having trouble with my training," Goku pondered for a moment, and when a sudden idea went through him his eyes widened in alarm, "Wait a minute! That's it!"

Kami's eyes widened in concern. "Is there something wrong?"

Goku nodded. "Before I go back there is one thing I am wanting to ask."

"Go on," Kami said steadily, edging him to carry on.

"Who do you suggest I should be assisted with?"

"Well that would have to be the next strongest person on the planet. You can pick up power levels can't you?"

Goku shrugged. "Yeah, but, don't you know who the guy is?"

Kami glanced away with uncertainty on his face. "I think you need to figure that out on your own. If you want to team up with others, you should do that on your own will."

_I don't think I should tell him about…"him" should I?_

Goku frowned. "Well, I guess so," he said softly as he quickly added, "thanks Kami for letting me know all of this stuff," he said with a grin.

"No need to thank me, you are destined for this. Now go on Son Goku, go save the planet and the ones you care deeply about!"

Goku nodded. "I will. Bye Kami!"

* * *

Chichi paced the kitchen back and forth at a fast pace, getting extremely worried about Goku's disappearance.

"Where did he go? I hope he's-"

"Hiya Chichi!"

"KYAAA!" Chichi screamed in surprise as she fell onto the floor.

Goku's eyes widened in alarm and rushed to Chichi's side. "I-I'm sorry Chichi! I didn't mean to scare ya'!"

"You dummy!" Chichi exclaimed as she slapped his shoulder softly. She smiled softly up at him and said, "Glad to see you're back."

Goku grinned. "Glad to be back!"

"And, there is something I have been needing to tell after you left." Chichi said softly as Goku stared down at her puzzled.

"What is it Chi?"

"The truth is…after what happened this morning I have some to realize that…"

* * *

_What is Chichi meaning to tell me? And a new threat? What does this mean, and who is this new foe? I need to find a way to get stronger to protect Chichi, and fast! Don't worry Chichi, I won't screw up this time!_

* * *

**And that was chapter 5! Feel free to keep asking questions or letting me know what you thought about the chapter! Please leave a review since I would want to know what you all think and feel about the story so far! **

**Thanks for reading! And please review~!**

**Love you all~! ^_^**


End file.
